Lone Wolf
by weather-balloon
Summary: A story about the Remus Lupin we never got to see. A story about a girl, about sacrifices, and about being a werewolf. A story about tragedy and teens and a few other things.
1. Of Faulty Footing

Lone Wolf-

Prologue-of faulty footing

Remus Lupin, a boy of about seventeen years, was sitting in the library doing a very un-seventeen-year-old boy thing. Studying. It wasn't that Remus _wanted_ to be studying, as much as he didn't really have anything else to do. The teachers at Hogwarts had been pumping extra large amounts of homework through the seventh years lately to help "prepare" them for the upcoming end-of-year exams. Remus, who had been forcing his best friends to finish it all with him, had finally given them all a break so they could have some free time before the full moon, which was coming up faster and faster-

"Remus," Madame Pince whispered from her desk at the front of the library, "the library is closing now, go and get some sleep why don't you?"

Remus knew Madame Pince was trying to be nice. They all did that. All the teachers, anyway. Pity, just what he needed more of. Between the looks James and Sirius gave him every time they abandoned him in the library to go on their elaborate dates- James with Lily, and Sirius with his girl of the week, Jennille Simmons of Ravenclaw- and every glance he got from the student body, he had had enough pity. Thankfully, there was only two months left and he would be out of Hogwarts and struggling in the real world. No more Slytherins sneering at his shabby robes, no more Peter asking when his next "time of the month" was coming, no more-

"Remus, we really do need to-"

"Yeah, I'm going," he said coldly to Madame Pince's prodding. He grabbed the book that had been lying open and unread in front of him, _Everything You Needed To Know About Magical Scottish Sea Life _by Sylvester Muddenpuk, and threw it onto on of the many magical shelves that returns books for you. He was angry and in a hurry, but he still couldn't take it out on a book. But he made sure he walked hurriedly past Madame Pince before he had to see the look he knew was on her face: pity.

With nowhere in mind to go, Remus headed off back up to Gryffindor Tower. It was sunset and walking by Hogwarts large windows threw the grounds into a new light for Remus. Pinks, purples, blues, yellows, and oranges all blended in the sky above the Quidditch pitch. There was a soft breeze blowing that he could feel every time he strolled past a window that happened to be open. It was headed towards the end of May and the air around the castle was just starting to fill with warmth. This was one of the times Remus longed that he could play Quidditch. He had no idea what position, but he had often wanted to feel what it was like to be up there - with the warm air, and all the colorful clouds and…

"Damn!"

He had let his mind wander again, and he had completely missed the trick step. He hadn't done that since first year, he was always the one who remembered to jump it. Sirius had fell prey to it many times, but never _HIM._

To make matters worse, this time there was no one with him to pull him out by his armpits – like there always was when Sirius got himself stuck. He thought about yelling for help, but the nearest person was Madame Pince, or Filch, or maybe Peeves…he definitely didn't want Peeves to see him in this helpless state. Why had he let his friends leave _tonight?_ Why did he have to fall through the trick stair _tonight?_

And why on earth was a gorgeous girl walking down the stairs at him _tonight?_

He had never seen the girl before. She definitely wasn't a Gryffindor, and he had never seen her tease him, so he doubted she was a Slytherin either. His best guess was a Hufflepuff because she didn't have the air of urgency and studiousness a Ravenclaw usually had. Either way, she was making Remus' brain halt to a slow crawl. All he could really see were her large blue eyes (nicely accentuated by the purple light pouring through the windows) and her shiny red-blonde hair. Everything about her seemed to revolve around her head, mainly her eyes, like that was the only thing that mattered, not really what was on the rest of her body. However, Remus' brain was working enough to notice that too. She was in Hogwarts robes, like all students wore, but they seemed more alive on her, more springy and more willing to make her look good then the rest of the robes which sat stiffly on their owners. When she had taken a few more steps, Remus noticed a very cute sprinkling of freckles scattered across her nose.

"Got yourself stuck, have you?" the girl asked, descending a few more steps.

"Er…well, uh, the library, and windows…and," he mumbled while silently wishing _Please don't be a Slytherin, Please don't be a Slytherin…_

"Its okay, I do it all the time. Except people are always around to help me out, you're lucky I was here. I'm Cecilia Bones, by the way."

"Remus, Remus Lupin."

"Oh, I know. You're one of the famous Marauders. Us Hufflepuffs know all about you. Do you really come up with all the pranks?"

"Me? The pranks? Oh no, that'd be James, or maybe Sirius, but not me, um, I just, er-"

Remus was getting more than a little annoyed that she still hadn't helped him out of the stair yet, and he was beginning to wonder if all Hufflepuffs take advantage of poor Gryffindors when they are stuck in magical stairs – when else does Hufflepuff ever overpower Gryffindor?

"That's what I thought," she giggled. He wished she wouldn't, she had a very attractive giggle. One of those really girly ones, without being fake sounding at all. Remus wished his laugh sounded as manly as her giggle sounded feminine.

"Um, thanks, but-"

"You're more of moral support, kind of caretaker, am I right?"

"I, uh, suppose…but, um-"

"Oh, God, you're still in the stair!"

"Er-yeah," he said, relieved she finally noticed.

"Well, I can fix that," Cecilia said, jumping the last few steps and landing behind the trick one, "Lets hope I don't fall in that one, or then where would we be?"

"Stuck?" Remus said, sounding completely confused and utterly stupid at the same time.

She giggled again. Remus' stomach did a strange dance he had never felt before.

"Hold on now," Cecilia said wrapping her arms around his stomach. The dance in his stomach intensified as her hands linked above his belly button. He was worried she would feel the tango going on inside his stomach if she held on to long. Then some of her long hair fell over his shoulder. _Jesus, _it smelled nice, like strawberries. Did all girls smell like strawberries? Did the Hufflepuff common room get strawberry air fresheners?

"On three, one, two, three," she heaved. She must have been much stronger than she looked because Remus' left leg popped right out of the trick stair. She held on to his stomach long enough to let him get his balance on both feet, and then took a step down the stair behind him.

"Thank you," Remus said managing a full statement for the first time. Maybe relief helped calm his dancing brain.

"Job well done," Cecilia said happily, she giggled, "Now be careful, or next time I won't be there to help you out."

"Um, er, yeah, and thanks," all coherent thought was gone again. He was sputtering hopelessly while she giggled. She looked up the stairs one more time, still giggling, and unexpectedly blushed. Remus looked out the window to break the contact, and she looked back down the staircase.

"Goodnight, Remus," she said to the floor, then turned and took a step, "Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, I believe I owe you one," Remus replied. He could talk now.

He had seen her blush. He had _definitely _seen her blush.


	2. Of Friendly Banter

Chapter One-of friendly banter

The Gryffindor common room was a sight to see during the time before the end of term. James and Sirius had enchanted all the "Good Luck 7th Year!" banners in the room to flash blue and cry while showing pictures of James or Sirius in a little bubble labeled "real world." They had hung banners with the pictures of fellow 7th years making obscene finger gestures from the ceiling. Peter had even tried to add to the mix by sneaking everyone food from the kitchens every night, so the room smelled of pumpkin juice and a mixture of sweets.

Lily Evans had used an enlargement charm on a piece of parchment, which was being used as a yearbook. Remus Lupin was scrawled towards the top next to JAMES POTTER surrounded by hearts and Sirius Black crammed below James' last heart in Sirius' untidy handwriting. Lily planned on eventually shrinking the parchment, which was currently covering two full tables and had been signed by most everyone in Gryffindor, and keeping it.

At the moment, about five people were milling around the common room. Mostly first and second years who probably weren't as worried about their end-of-term tests as they should be. Remus witnessed one scrawny boy shoveling Peter's stolen cookies into his mouth, a girl trying to bewitch her quill to write her report for her, and a couple in one corner acting much more like seventeen-year-olds than Remus had been in the library. He recognized the two heads in the corner too, there wasn't any mistaking James' messed up black head, or Lily's fiery red one either.

At one point Remus must have found a squishy armchair by the fires, one of the ones Sirius had bewitched to kick out anyone who wasn't a seventh year, and at one point, James and Lily must have vacated the corner to come sit across from him, however, he didn't notice until Lily tapped his foot with hers.

"Wha?"

"Jesus, Remus," James said, looking very annoyed at having to leave his corner, "you gave us the night to our 'frivolity' and yet here you sit, in the Common Room, to supervise us?"

"James, um…he…um…" Lily sputtered, "Okay, I give, Remus what the hell are you doing back here?"

"Oh, sorry, I mean…I thought, weren't you two going down by the lake or something?"

"As if that was any of your business, mate," James said in mock severity.

"It started to rain, didn't you notice?" Lily asked. She looked a little concerned.

"Oh, no, I didn't. I was looking at your parchment. You've got a lot of signatures on that thing, are you-"

"Lily…" James moaned just loud enough for Remus to hear.

"Oh, sorry. You two go ahead, and um, do your thing,"

"Gha! Remus you make it sound vile or something," Lily said indignantly.

"Sorry, tonight I promised I wouldn't be a prefect, so go have your fun. Or whatever. But couldn't you go somewhere more private than just a corner?"

"Ah, but that's all the fun, mate! Showing off!" James said happily, taking Lily's hand and pulling her back over towards the destination.

"Um, Remus," Lily said, resisting James for a few more moments, "get some sleep, okay? You seem kind of…distant, or something."

"Yeah, right, thanks," he murmured back.

"BLOODY HELL! I AM GOING TO KILL PEEVES!"

For the second time tonight, Remus was startled to see that his friends had arrived. Sirius Black had just arrived in high fashion into the Common Room. He was soaking wet-no doubt from the rain-and dripping with a slimy green substance Remus didn't even want to identify.

"Sirius, there are first years around, you know," Remus said motioning to the boy by the cookies, and girl at the table.

"Shove off, Remus, I'm filthy. Oi! You two, in the corner! Come help me!" Sirius said storming off and grabbing a chunk of James' head, "Sorry, Lily, I need some professional help here."

"What the bloody hell is wrong with all of you? This is our night of no studying! Remus said so, Sirius! I don't care if Peeves unleashed the devil at you! We need some bloody time!" James yelled back. Then Lily noticed the green dripping in Sirius' face.

"Oh, James, come on. Your friends need some major help. We can do that-," she motioned towards the corner, "any old time. Jesus, Sirius, what happened?"

"Peeves, the bastard," Sirius explained pulling up a chair next to Remus'. James sat down and Lily sat on top of him, which seemed to cheer him up a bit. "I was walking Jennille back to Ravenclaw's Common Room, because it was poring and she got in a completely sour mood, and Peeves dumped a load of Bubotuber dung on us. I don't even know how he got Bubotuber dung? How does a ghost get a hold of a load of shi-"?

"Sirius!" Remus yelled.

"Off to bloody bed with you!" Sirius turned around and yelled at the boy by the cookies (he had stopped chewing by now) and the girl studying at the table, "and any other bloody child who can't hear a few bloody swear words! Go to bed!"

At this point the common room cleared. Remus performed a cleaning charm he knew and the dung disappeared off of Sirius' head. Lily re-lit the fire to a warm blaze and they gathered around to warm up.

"Thanks," Sirius said back to them after a while, "And I'm sorry about scaring the ickle first years, Remus." He was much happier now that his long black hair was back to its straight and shiny perfection.

"Yeah, right, what?" Remus hadn't been paying any attention to what little conversation they had been having. It had turned to Quidditch and he had sort of blanched off.

"Remus, who's the girl?" Lily asked point blank.

"What? What girl? Girl? Where?"

"The girl you've been obsessing over all night. I can tell, we all can. Well, except maybe James here, but that's because he's a dolt." James pretended to look offended, but Lily kept talking, "Someone's got your mind in a knot. Now, who is it? Out with it."

"Lily, I assure you, that I have no idea, what you're talking about and-"

"Now I see what you mean, Lily," James muttered, "Come on Remus, why don't you tell us?"

"There's no girl…I, um, just lost track of the time and I"

"Remus, I'm going to ask you _one_ more time," Lily said, "and then it's going to get ugly. Now speak."

Remus felt himself turn red. They had won, the vultures, they had won. He would have to tell them. Why couldn't he be a normal boy who swooned over girls everyday? Why was it so painfully obvious that he'd never done this before?

"Have any of us ever dated her mate?" Sirius offered, "Because if we have, it doesn't matter anymore. I mean, James has Lily here, it's not her is it?"

Now Remus turned a truly horrible shade of red, "No, Sirius, you fool, its not Lily,"

"But you admit it is someone? I win!" Lily cried happily. Remus wished he knew how to disapparate inside Hogwarts.

"Tell the girl who it bloody is," James added, "This could go on all night, Remus. Its time you were a man about it and just spit it out."

"Lavern Hittlebat?" Lily guessed.

"Hell no! Its not her is it, Remus?" Sirius pleaded, "Because I don't think my children need her for an aunt."

"Oh, no, not her. And I'd prefer to get some sleep tonight, and I didn't really study, and the stair, and-"

"Sirius, don't you have to be related to be an aunt to your children?" James asked.

"Shut up, you two! What about the stair, Remus?"

"The _trick_ stair?" Sirius asked in disbelief, "No way! You never fall into that stupid thing. This girl must be a miracle or something."

"Did you meet her on the stairs, Remus? Was she stuck? You obviously weren't, but-"

"No, I was stuck. I got to thinking, and then I forgot about the stupid thing and-"

"YOU WERE STUCK?" Sirius thundered, "And I wasn't there to see it? Why do I have such bloody bad luck?"

"'Cuz you can't have good hair and luck, mate," James added.

"Oh, I'll take hair, then,"

"YOU TWO! God, go to bed! So you were stuck? Oh, did she help you out?" At seeing Remus blush Lily started giggling, "I'm not laughing at you, Remus, I swear! It's just that you're not the type to look stupid…oh! Its sooooo cute!"

Remus blushed harder-if that was possible.

"Ok," Lily sighed, calming, "Maria Vant? No? Um…Carolyn Ignant?"

"Cow," James snorted.

"Be nice, you," Lily snapped back.

The search went on for the remainder of the hour. Lily guessed girls and James and Sirius made rude or unhelpful comments.

"Jamie Hunter?"

"So out of our Loopy's league, she wouldn't go out with me," Sirius added.

"As if that means anything."

"Cassandra Ewing?"

"-Slytherin."

"-Has a stick up her arse."

"Madalyne Falcetta?"

"Yeah, she's hot. Wasn't she the one we tried to break into the Ravenclaw locker room for-

"-Sirius! Not in front of the girlfriend!"

"Jasmine Cotter!?"

"Slut."

"No, Lily, she's dating that prat from Hufflepuff-"

"Oh, I've got it! I'm sure I've got it! Haven't I? I knew I was right!"

"Lily, love, you haven't said her name yet." James prodded.

"Oh, but its right! You just watch him! See if he blushes," she pulled her armchair (after kicking James out of it) over to face Remus'. He was scared.

_Don't blush, don't blush. Whatever you do don't blush. Don't let her say Cecilia, don't let her say it. Pleeeeease. Just don't bloody blush!_

"Cecilia Bones."

_Damn._


	3. Of Akward Breakfasts

Chapter Two-of awkward breakfasts

Remus awoke the next morning with a heavy head. The four of them had stayed up half the night laughing (at least James, Sirius, and Lily had laughed) and rehashing what had happened on the trick stair. Eventually he had given in and just told them what had happened, except for the part where he thought Cecilia had blushed. She had blushed, right?

"Remus, what did you do last night?"

"WHA? Oh, Peter, what did I tell you about pulling back my bed hangings without knowing if I'm awake?"

"Sorry, it's just, that James and Sirius keep mentioning your _long_ night. And I just wondered, if you, um…well. They said it involved a girl, and I just didn't think you were that type, and I wondered, if you-"

"What _exactly_ did they tell you, Peter?"

"Oh, not much. They just keep telling me about your LONG night. In that way they do, and I just-,"

By this time Remus had gotten out of bed, pulled on his robes and stormed out of the dorm leaving Peter muttering to himself.

"James Potter. Sirius Black. I'm going to kill you both. And enjoy it," Remus called to the empty common room. He set off towards the Great Hall.

The first thing he noticed was that he must have been extremely late for breakfast. That must have been why they weren't in the common room. He was the one that always went to breakfast first, and then they joined him. So today if it was opposite, then he must have overslept. Which James was keen to point out, very loudly.

"Overslept, Remus? Long night?"

"Shove off."

"Ouch, cold, mate," Sirius added.

The second thing Remus noticed was that Lily wasn't at breakfast.

"Where's Lily?"

"You sound alarmed, Rems. She's waiting outside for us. We thought that there's no better way to spend a Saturday then sitting out by the lake and studying!"

"Who spiked your pumpkin juice?"

"You'll see," Sirius laughed.

"What did you two do?"

"Honestly, you probably don't want to know," James said grinning.

"Where's Lily, again?" Remus asked, alarmed.

"On the grounds by the lake, here, we're coming," James replied. He grabbed a pitcher of pumpkin juice, a stack of buttered toast, and a mound of bacon on a large platter and headed for the door.

Remus' stomach dropped to his knees as he followed his friends out the door of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall. Then it dropped to the bottoms of his feet as he realized where Lily was. She was sitting under a large maple tree on the bank of the lake with a now familiar red-blond head next to hers.

_Why do I bother to tell them anything?_

"Hey! James, Sirius! Over here!" Lily called

"Coming, love," James called back.

Remus turned around and headed back to the castle. There wasn't a chance in hell he was going to eat his breakfast with Cecilia and his idiot friends that would surely taunt his every move…not that he was going to make any, for that matter.

"Remus, don't you dare," Sirius muttered through his fake smile while casually grabbing Remus' arm and yanking it back towards the tree, "we're doing this for you, mate."

"I don't believe I asked you to do anything last night," Remus replied, also through gritted teeth.

"No, but that's why we're such good friends," James piped in, "You don't have to tell us anything…we just know! Ah, Lily!"

Remus groaned. He hoped Cecilia hadn't heard it though.

"Hello, James," Lily smiled back, "Sirius, Remus, you guys know Cecilia Bones from Hufflepuff don't you?"

_Haha, very funny, _Remus thought dryly.

"Yes, actually, Remus and I met yesterday night. Oh, then he must have told you?" Cecilia said in reply to James' mad giggles.

"Yes, I told them," Remus said quickly in defense of the giggles, "That's what's so funny. Me getting stuck in the trick stair and all. That's usually Sirius' job."

"Hey, mate, I've only gotten stuck a few times!"

"A year," James blurted.

"Ok, you two leave. Now," Lily commanded.

"What? But the party just started! Lily that's not fair. We came all the way out here to see Remus fall flat on his-"

"Yes, I think you should go now too," Remus added to cover whatever was coming out of James' mouth.

"Go on, get," Lily said making a shooing motion towards Sirius and James. They reluctantly got up and left, cursing Lily and the day they decided to bring toast out to her.

"Sorry about that," Lily said turning to Cecilia, "they stayed up to late last night and I don't know what'll come out of their mouths next."

"Perfectly explainable," Cecilia replied, giggling, "I have two brothers that are just like them, but they've been out of Hogwarts for a while. I know how boys get."

"Um, if you don't mind, I think I'll go too. I have some last minute History of Magic notes to review," Remus stood to leave.

"No, Remus, its ok, you didn't stay up late like them," Lily said giving Remus a death glare under her thick eyelashes and forced grin.

"Yes, don't go, you just got here," Cecilia added.

That decided it. Besides, he was hungry. He grabbed a piece of the toast and, after poring Lily and Cecilia a glass, he got himself some pumpkin juice.

The conversation ranged from all sorts of topics. From Cecilia's exam schedule, to Quidditch, to the teachers, students, Peeves, favorite Burtie Bott's Every Flavor Bean flavor, and back to exams. Remus found himself relaxing a little bit each time Cecilia giggled, or sighed, or really did anything that suggested that she wasn't bored out of her mind. Lily kept things light and funny so there weren't any awkward pauses or lulls. Finally when all the toast and pumpkin juice was gone, Lily declared it time to get to lessons. Then rudely proclaimed she had forgotten her bag in the Common Room.

"Bloody, oh sorry, that stupid bag. Remus, go tell Professor Binns I've forgotten my bag and that I'll be a little late. I was going to walk with you two, but now I've got to go grab that. Damn…"

She took off before Remus' complaint was even fully formed in his mind. He knew she wouldn't forget her bag on exam prep days, she just wouldn't. Stupid friends with their stupid ideas. Oh well, now he had to manage to walk _her_ to class without tripping or hitting a trick stair.

"Bad luck," Cecilia muttered picking up her own bag. Remus was temporarily mesmerized by the way her hair was falling across her face, but he snapped himself out of it to focus on walking.

"What class do you have right now?" he asked.

"Charms."

_Damn. Stupid luck. History of Magic and Charms are on the same floor. I bet Lily knew that._

"Oh, good, we can walk together," his voice sounded fake, even to him. He hated the thought.

"Good," she said, smiling. Maybe he wasn't so fake after all.

They had just started the trudge up to Hogwarts castle when Remus thought up a question he had been dying to ask.

"So what are you going to do after Hogwarts?"

"I really didn't know until last year. I always thought of being an auror, but I'm not that brave, really. Just don't have quite the guts. And I can't be a nurse or doctor at St. Mungo's like I thought either, because I faint at large quantities of blood. So then I finally decided that if I can properly get my license, I'd like to learn to become an animagus, and maybe work for the Ministry as sort of an undercover agent, or something. That way, I don't have to actually fight Death Eaters, but I'm still part of the action, in my animal form that is. Besides, don't you think being able to turn into an animal would be fascinating?"

But Remus couldn't really answer that question, because that's exactly what he had planned on doing, and he was stunned into silence. He, of course, was going to work through Dumbledore, but even so, she wasn't scared of people that can turn into animals. She thought it was fascinating. He smiled.

"Yes, I suppose it would be fascinating."

He pulled open the door to the Entrance Hall and moved to let her enter first. She giggled.

"What?" he asked, "Aren't I suppose to hold the door for the lady?"

"Yes, but I haven't even seen anyone look quite so smug about it."

"Smug? Me?"

She laughed. Full out laughed. And as amazing as her giggles were to Lupin, her laugh inspired him. He wanted to be funny all the time. _Maybe this is what James feels like._

They climbed up the large marble staircase in the Entrance Hall and turned left down to the west corridors.

"What's it like being around the marauders all the time?" Cecilia asked suddenly out of nowhere.

"Hm?"

"I mean, if it was me, I wouldn't stop laughing," He liked the thought of that, "I would just have fun all the time. But, and no offense or anything, but I've seen you sometimes, Remus, and you don't look happy. Or at least you look glum. Aren't they really as much fun as they sound?"

"Oh, no they're fun. Lots of fun. But it's tiring sometimes. I'm the only one who was a prefect, and who cares about all of this." He motioned around the corridor, "School's all I've got," He shrugged.

She nodded. Then she smiled again, "But its not because they all have girlfriends is it?"

He was shocked. He wanted to yell of course not, and Peter certainly didn't have a girlfriend, but he decided to make it harder than that.

"How do you know I don't have a girlfriend?" He asked, wanting her to blush again.

"Because, no boy who has a girl would look so smug about holding a door open for one."

_Ouch. Touché _

They reached the Charms classroom. He smiled, "Here you are."

"Thank you," she said as he turned to leave, "Oh, and Remus!"

"Yes?"

"You don't have a girlfriend, do you?"

_Think of a funny answer. NOW!_

"I'm in the market, actually."

She laughed, "Good."

Then the Charms classroom door closed.


	4. Of Notes and Lunch Dates

Chapter Three-of notes and lunch dates

"Pssst, you, Loopy the Lovebird…over here," Sirius whispered across the History of Magic classroom. Remus pretended not to hear him. This had been going on for the better part of the hour, but Remus was determined to give his friends the cold shoulder. Then suddenly something whooshed from behind him. Remus had just enough time to turn-

"Ow!" he screeched as the parchment airplane hit him full in the face.

"Mr. Lupin, is there something you'd like to tell the class?" Professor Binns asked. He could hear the mad cackling of his friends behind him and Remus was on the verge of telling on Sirius when common sense kicked in and he muttered a passive, "No, nothing."

The ghost Professor nodded and went back to his lecturing and Remus unfolded his friend's note. He would recognize James and Sirius's untidy handwriting anywhere. It appeared they were having a conversation before Sirius ripped up the page and turned it into a deadly flying parchment contraption.

Remus read:

(James)

I couldn't take another year of Binns. And where is Lily?

(Sirius)

I dunno. Lupin is ignoring me.

I see that.

Bastard. What's he on about?

We set him up, mate.

Oh, is that all?

Its Remus, for God's sake, of course that's all 

I'm going to throw this at him…hold on.

_Well lovely. What nice friends I have. _Remus crumpled up the note and levitated it into the garbage can. He straightened up hoping to show his friends that he wouldn't play their childish game when Lily came bursting into the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor! I forgot my bag,"

Binns didn't even seem fazed. He just muttered about sitting down and paying more attention as a seventh year and then continued on.

To Remus' chagrin Lily took the empty chair next to him. The same one that he hadn't allowed Sirius or James to sit in.

"So? How'd it go?" Lily asked breathlessly the second she sat down.

"How'd what go, Lily? The set-up at breakfast or the agonizing walk back to Hogwarts after you stormed off?" he whispered angrily back.

"Oh, Remus, you aren't upset are you? Its just that, well, we feel that its about time you got over your lonely slump and found some other friends too."

"Friends? You mean a girlfriend? Well who says it's any of your business when I decide to get one? Hm? And Cecilia just helped me out of the stair, that's all Lily, I swear. But no, you just couldn't leave well enough alone-Ow!"

For the second time that day a flying wad of parchment hit Remus in the back of the head, however, this time Professor Binns didn't even notice and just continued reading.

"What the hell do you want, Sirius?" Remus whispered finally turning around to face his oppressor face-on.

"That was from me, half-wit," James spat, "watch the way you're talking to my girl up there. We set you up too, not just her, and that's because you never fall through stairs-ever."

"So in turn the person that caused you to look like an oaf should be congratulated, and we did just that by inviting said person to breakfast," Sirius said smugly.

_He must have stayed up all night composing that sentence,_ Remus thought.

"Is there a problem over there?" Professor Binns asked, finally deciding to comment on the slowly increasing amounts of noise that was coming from the left side of his classroom.

"Oh, no sir, its just," Remus sputtered.

"ITS JUST THAT WE FEEL IT IS ABOUT BLOODY TIME REMUS GOT A LIFE. That's all, sir," Sirius added nonchalantly.

A few people sniggered at that, and a couple people gave Sirius some knowing glances. Remus felt his face turn red as every eye in the classroom came to rest upon him.

"Well, kindly save it until after class then," Binns said picking up his notes again and turning back towards the whole class.

"Yes sir, gladly," James said with feigned innocence.

And something about the way James said that made Remus' stomach turn cold.

When the bell for lunch rang, Remus almost tripped in his effort to beat his friends to the Great Hall. After this morning's incident, he was almost prepared to forgo lunch just in case. He wheeled around the corner at the end of the corridor and was almost at the edge of the marble staircase when-

"Ooof!" Remus' body collided into something. At first he thought it must have been a wall, until he realized walls were harder than the object he had ran into, and they didn't smell like strawberries. He didn't want to open his eyes and face the scene he knew he had just caused, but he knew he would have to eventually, so he figured he might as well get it over sooner rather than later.

He opened one eye. To his immense surprise, Cecilia was laying on the ground laughing her head off. The contents of her bag had spilled all over the corridor, but instead of making any effort to pick them up, she was just laying in a heap of robes and quills giggling like mad. The rest of both the History of Magic and Charms classes continued down the corridor without so much as a glance at the two of them.

"Oh," Remus said because that seemed to be the most intelligent thing his brain could come up with, "Here, let me help you with that. I'm sorry, Cecilia, I was in a rush and must have not seen you,"

"Oh, Remus, stop," she said laughing in between each word, "We've got to stop meeting like this!"

"Agreed. Please, let me help you," he said grabbing a book and shoving it into her bag.

"Oh, alright, but I was having so much fun,"

"Fun? I just knocked you on the ground and managed to spill your bag in the process," and then, to his surprise, he too managed to laughed at the whole thing.

"Is our Remus making an ass of himself again?" James drawled from behind Remus' back.

"Great, now you owe the poor girl two instead of one, git," Sirius added.

"Here, Remus, let me help you two," Lily offered, "Cecilia, do you want to eat lunch with us? Seeing as everybody went ahead," she added, motioning around the empty corridor.

"Thanks, that'd be great," Cecilia said smiling, still laying on the ground.

"Oh, here, let me help you," Remus said sheepishly _(why hadn't he thought of that before?)_ extending his hand down to her.

"Thanks," she said grabbing his hand. And then to his immense embarrassment, he must have pulled much to hard to get her up because she popped up and fell straight into him, pushing his body back into the marble staircase's banister.

James snorted. Sirius cackled. Even Lily had to suppress a few giggles.

"You guys go on ahead," Cecilia said, pulling herself back off Remus who was completely red and thinking that just this once Peeves could come by and throw a heavy object on his head and knock him out and he wouldn't mind in the slightest.

"Ok," Lily said, taking one of James' and one of Sirius' arms in both of hers while they continued to laugh hysterically. They both started to protest, but she yanked them harder and muttered, "Oh, no you don't."

Remus started to head after them, but then noticed that Cecilia hadn't even made the slightest move to begin to clean up her scattered belongings. Obviously, he wasn't part of the "guys" she had intended to go ahead. Which cheered him up a bit.

It must have taken his action of picking up another book and a few quills to snap her into action. She immediately bent down to help, and within a few moments, they had almost all of the mess swept back into her bag. All except for a small notebook. Remus grabbed it, and to Cecilia's obvious chagrin, tipped it upside down to stick it into her bag. As he did so, some of the contents spilled out. It looked to be a few extra pages, a picture, and some other things Remus couldn't quite see.

"Oh no!" she cried, swiping at the miscellaneous items. She managed to grab most of them, before pulling him away from the rest.

He reached down and picked up a few sheets of the notebook paper, but when he turned to hand them back to her, she was already headed up the corridor and down the marble staircase.

"Cecil-"

"Come on! Those aren't important at all! Just come, let's catch up to the others!"

He looked at the paper in his hands and decided to keep it. It was probably some Charms notes that she would need later. He shoved them into the sleeve of his robe and followed her down the staircase.

Once they reached the Great Hall everything calmed down. James and Sirius had apparently gotten a very strict talking-to from Lily and were on their best behavior, or at least the best that can be expected from James and Sirius. Lily had already loaded up a platter with sandwiches, some form of soup, a flagon of pumpkin juice, and some mint pies. Remus and Cecilia walked up to halfway down the long tables, and Lily turned them around insisting they eat outside due to the fact that Cecilia would be expected to eat at the Hufflepuff table otherwise.

"Hey," Sirius mumbled moodily, "If everybody else has a date, I want one too. Oi! Jennille!"

Remus was about to protest the "everybody has a date" line when a dark-haired girl seated at the Ravenclaw table swiveled in her seat to face Sirius, "Yeah? Sirius I'm eating, what is it?" she hollered back.

"Why don't you come eat outside with us?" Sirius offered.

"Fine," Jennille replied sighing. She stood up and swept back her curtain of dark shiny hair. Beside him, Remus felt Cecilia stiffen. Jennille reached them and Remus suddenly realized why Sirius was perfect for her. They both had straight dark hair, perfectly white teeth, a clean complexion, and a habit of acting as though the world actually did revolve around them.

"Sirius, I was in the middle of eating with the girls. Couldn't this wait for another day?" she asked, obviously expecting to get her way.

"Nope," Sirius insisted, grabbing her hand, "Lead on, Lily."

They exited the Great Hall and headed out to the trees by the lake. No one said a word. Cecilia was eyeing Jennille with obvious disdain. Jennille was eyeing Sirius with obvious fury. James was eyeing the mint pies with obvious eagerness and Lily was eyeing Remus with obvious concern.

They reached the biggest willow tree down by the water, at which point Jennille must have managed to forgive Sirius for dragging her away from her friends.

"Oh, honey! Its sooooo pretty out here! What a good idea, you're so smart!" she swooned.

Remus noted that both Lily and Cecilia raised an eyebrow at that.

"Well, you know, it just came to me in History of Magic," Sirius replied dreamily, "It did, I said, 'James, lets eat outside under the sunshine today.'"

"Well, lets eat then Shakespeare," Lily said cutting Sirius off and setting the platter on the ground.

They ate in almost silence. Except for Jennille who insisted on "feeding" Sirius his soup, and crooning over his every move. Lily must have rolled her eyes at least ten times, and even James looked annoyed.

But Remus really got fed up when Jennille turned away from moping up Sirius' mouth with a napkin and said, "So? How long have you two been a couple?" while nodding towards Cecilia and him.

"Oh," Remus said flushing crimson, "Oh, us? No, we aren't a couple, definitely not; I mean we just met last night. Nope, no couple here." Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Cecilia glance at him with a raised eyebrow. Then she turned back towards Jennille.

"He had gotten himself caught in the trick stair," Cecilia replied rather coldly.

_What the hell?_

"Um, Cecilia, do you want to head back up to Hogwarts or something?" he asked.

"He looked completely stupid. Just stuck there. Pretty funny," she continued with a hollow laugh.

_Really, what the hell?_

"Cecilia?"

"Yes, Remus. I'll go. Thank you for lunch, Lily. I'll head back now, I've got double Potions after lunch and wouldn't want to be late. Goodbye," she stood and turned to leave.

Remus stood to head back with her when suddenly she turned on her heel and almost spat, "You don't have to come, Remus."

Remus stopped in his tracks for a moment and then said, "No, its no problem," and walked up ahead of her before she could stop him. As he left he heard Lily seething under the tree say something like, "Sirius I'm going to curse your girlfriend."

"Really, Remus, I can find the castle by myself," Cecilia said when she caught up with him.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"What was what all about?" she said in a singsong voice.

"I knock you down in the middle of the corridor and you laugh, but eating lunch makes you bitchy?" Oops. He hadn't meant to say bitchy out loud.

She turned and blinked her huge blue eyes up at him, "I was acting bitchy? Me? Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

"What did I do? Jennille was the one being stupid, I was just eating!" he said in his own defense.

"Yes, just eating," back to the singsong voice, but it was cracking.

"Cecilia, really what's got you so upset anyways? Was it something I did, or James or Sirius because I can talk to them or-"

She turned to face him, her face and inch away from his and yelled, "YOU KNOW, REMUS LUPIN YOU REALLY SHOULDN'T LEAD PEOPLE ON LIKE THAT!"

When he looked completely confused she just yelled, "OH NEVER MIND!" and burst in to tears. She sprinted up the steps into the Entrance Hall and straight up the marble staircase. Leaving a completely confused and crushed Remus standing outside to close the door and trudge up to the Common Room.

_He made her cry._

_That must be a world record. Quickest amount of time it took to make a girl cry: just under 48 hours, set by Remus Lupin._

When he finally reached the Gryffindor Common Room he slumped into one of the 7th-year-only armchairs by the fire. As he did so, he heard the pocket of his robe crunch and realized he still had Cecilia's notes in his pocket. He pulled them out and scanned them by the firelight. The top sheet looked like a journal entry. Immediately an alarm in his brain fired off that he shouldn't read this if it wasn't really her Charms notes, but he overlooked the alarm because she probably would never talk to him again anyways. He straightened out the top sheet and read:

May 23rd

Today the funniest thing happened. I was walking back to the Common Room and I came upon a boy stuck in the trick stair. Then to my surprise, guess who it was? Remus!! I know! I helped him out of course, and he was so sweet, and do you know he smells really nice?

_Smelled nice? Him?_

Anyways, I helped him out and he was so nice, and I really can't believe it. I mean I've been wondering for years why he gets along with the marauders, but I understand now. He's like their mother, well not really. But sort of the only sane one. I dunno, but I hope he didn't notice my blushing all over myself or my nervous giggle. I was giggling like a mad wome- 

But the rest was ripped off from where it must have torn out of her diary. He sat there laughing for a while. Especially at the part where it said, "Remus!!" with two tiny exclamation points. Then he felt a guilt attack. He shouldn't be reading this. But the attack obviously wasn't enough to stop him from sifting through the rest of the pages. Some of them really were her Charms notes, but then the last paper contained what he guessed was a note between her and another Hufflepuff girl. He recognized her handwriting from the diary page and eagerly read:

At breakfast.

Does he have a girlfriend?

Nope.

Are you SURE???

Yes, he just told me…sort of.

Sort of? How does somebody sort of tell you he's single?

It was a joke.

He can tell jokes?

Yes.

And he's fun to look at?

Addictively.

You're blushing you know.

I know. Sorry.

Don't be sorry, go get the guy!

Stop, he's not a prize to "go get"

Aw…you really do like him. How noble. How long have you liked this Lupin anyways?

Since 3rd year. Great, now I have to rip this up.

Why? Cuz I dared to write Ms. Save-herself is in love with REMUS LUPIN!!!

Thanks for that. I have to rip it up anyways so no one every sees this…

Just paste it in that diary of yours.

Fine, I will but if anyone finds it I'm blaming you.

The tiny wheels inside Remus' brain began to turn. What was it he had said to Jennille when she asked if they were a couple? "Oh, us? No, we aren't a couple, definitely not; I mean we just met last night. Nope, no couple here." Which seemed like a perfectly fine answer to him at the time, but if he was a girl who had like him since 3rd year and had to hear that while eating lunch with two other cuddly couples it may have been just a tiny bit harsh.

"_YOU KNOW REMUS LUPIN YOU REALLY SHOULDN'T LEAD PEOPLE ON LIKE THAT!"_

He hadn't said that they could never be a couple! But that must have been how she took it. Remus sighed. But then he smiled. Because she liked him back. 3rd year?!? He hadn't even seen her before yesterday night. But she'd known who he was since 3rd year. And now she hated him. He sighed again.

_Women!_


	5. Of Libraries

Chapter Four-of libraries

Over the course of the next few days Remus basically went to class, ate his meals, and studied alone in the library until all hours of the night. The thought of Cecilia mad at him was eating away at his soul, but he really did have exams to worry about, and after he thought about it for a while he decided he really should never get to involved with anyone anyway.

_Being a werewolf teaches you things,_ he decided. _I must have just gotten my hopes up after she said she wanted to be an animagus. But realistically how could I have a girlfriend? I mean I'd have to sneak off once a month and she would probably assume I had a secret lover or something. Or worse, I could hurt her if I wasn't perfectly careful.. Hurt…her…_

When he saw Cecilia Bones in the corridors between classes, he let his eyes soak up the images, but kept them cast down under his eyelids so as not to get her-or really his-hopes up. Once he almost went over to her and apologized, but she flicked her hair dismissively and he gave up. He saw her about with some other Hufflepuff girls and boys and decided that she must have put him down as a two horrible days in her memory. Because that was all they really was, two accidentally wonderful days of lunacy.

So the library became his home. He generally didn't speak much to James, Sirius, or even Lily who spent a great deal more of time in the library than the rest of his friends. He entertained himself by reviewing things he hadn't even covered in a few years and teaching himself things he knew he'd never need to know. On the few occasions Cecilia did enter his abode when he was also there, he drifted to a section she would most likely not head into.

Then one late night when Lily and him were sharing a table in the corner and reviewing some Charms notes, Cecilia entered on the arm of a tall blond boy. Other girls and boys surrounded them, but Remus' mind froze on the two of them. The boy was tall and smiling and looked very nice-so there really was no reason for Remus to want to hex him. Except that Cecilia was smiling too-and giggling. The same infuriating giggle that Remus' memory would have recognized amid thousands of other sounds. He managed to pull his eyes off the couple and back onto his notes, but not before Lily noticed too.

"Oh, Remus, look it really isn't that big of a deal-"

"Lily don't, please."

_Pity. Why the pity?_

"Rem-"

"Lily, I'm warning you, I really don't care," he paused, "much. Now please, where were we anyways?"

She sighed, "We were at the Banning of the Nuclear Charms Convention of 1786, I think."

"Oh, right."

Lily asked him questions for the next thirty minutes and he answered them in a steady rhythm. He had already reviewed these notes three times, but the questioning gave his mind a distraction. But not quite enough.

_Fancied me since third year? Boy, she got over that quickly. But I suppose after I was such a letdown it really wouldn't be hard to forget me and move on, but still she could have-_

"Remus? Remus? EARTH TO REMUS!" Lily screeched in his face. From the shade of scarlet on her face she must have been trying to get his attention for quite some time, he decided.

"What?!" he replied hastily.

"Miss Evans, if you can't keep it down, would you kindly leave." Madame Pince snapped hurriedly in reply to the screeching.

"Sorry, my fault Madame Pince," Remus replied, but he was keenly aware that every eye in the library was now on Lily and him. He was most keenly aware of two certain pairs of eyes.

"Oh, its quite alright Remus, dear," she said rearranging the items on her desk so as not to have to look him in the eye, "Just do keep it down please. This is a place of study, as you very well know."

_Maybe pity would come in handy some day._

"God, you need to get out of this library. Now," Lily demanded, grabbing his books and shoving them inside his bag at random.

"Now, Lily, I have an order to this, it won't all fit if you shove it," he said grabbing the inkbottle she was trying to jam in at the top.

"Remus you are going to go insane. You are coming with me right now if I have to drag you out by your ears-" Lily ranted.

"I say, are you Remus Lupin?" someone standing behind Remus asked.

"What?" Remus muttered, turning from his bag and looking straight up into the dark eyes of the blond boy that had been with Cecilia earlier. Sure enough Cecilia was dancing around behind him, obviously trying to get between the two.

"Are you, or are you not, Remus Lupin?" the boy asked again with an air of a smart child teaching a very slow one.

"Yes, he is, what's it to you?" Lily piped in, irritated.

"Braxton, please!" Cecilia squeaked from behind the larger boy's back. He shifted his feet just enough so that Remus could spot Cecilia's head bobbing behind his left arm. She had a very worried look on her face and-he couldn't help but notice-was blushing furiously.

"Yes, I'm Remus Lupin. I don't believe we've met before, have we?" Remus asked politely, but not really paying any attention to the boy himself, but rather the figure behind him.

"I'm Braxton Kingsly. Are you the one who treated my Cecilia so poorly last week?"

"_my Cecilia." "my Cecilia." "MY CECILIA?"_

"Wait-what?" Remus stuttered confused.

"Braxton! Please! This really isn't the time or place really. And I think it was just a rather large misunderstanding, there really is no need for rash actions!" Cecilia's voice rose as she grabbed his arm from behind him.

Lily snapped, "What happened between Remus and Cecilia is really not any of your concern."

"Oh, Lily, I'm sorry," Cecilia said exasperated, "He got the completely wrong idea, and decided to come-"

"Ceece, please, I can handle this," Braxton said pushing a lock of his blond hair back from across his eyes in the most debonair manner he could manage.

_Ceece? Ceece? Who calls her that?_

"If you really don't mind, we were just leaving," Lily snapped again.

Behind Braxton, Cecilia had began to sniffle horribly. She was on the verge of tears, and over his dead body would Remus make her cry again.

"Cecilia," he said very directly, leaving no room for Braxton to interfere.

"Wh-what?" she said, partially muffled by the large boy in front of her.

"You're absolutely right. That uh, argument, last week was just a large misunderstanding on my part. I really didn't mean any harm by anything. I'm sorry."

"I know, I was going to come apologize eventually, but Braxton-"

"Ceece, what he did to you was completely wrong, and he needs to feel some blame for it."

Lily screamed, her eyes bulging at Braxton, "OH MY GOD! HE JUST SAID HE WAS SORRY AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH BLAME HE HAS FELT FOR THIS! HE'S BEEN MOPING IN THIS GODFORSAKEN LIBRARY FOR A WEEK AND A HALF AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE-"

"Ms. Evans!! Kindly take your rowdy conversations elsewhere!" Madame Pince managed to whisper and yell at the same time.

"Gladly," she said grabbing Remus' arm and bad while dragging him towards the door.

"Now see here, I'm not done with you," Braxton called after Remus.

"Braxton, I think he said he was sorry," Cecilia said.

"Shove it, Braxton Kingsley! I'll deal with you later," Lily called back, strands of her hair flying in her hair as she marched Remus out of the library.

They were almost at the library door, when Remus threw a look back over his shoulder. Braxton looked flustered and was running a hand threw his hair again, but more importantly, Cecilia had stopped crying and was smiling. And _most_ importantly, she was smiling _at_ him.

And for the first time in a week and a half, Remus smiled back.

"Who the hell does he think he is? 'I'm Braxton Kingsly!' Oh, ah, like that means shit," Lily continued ranting as they traveled down the hallway.

"Lily, you can stop pulling me now, I'll come by my own will."

"Wha? Oh, right, sorry," she let go of his arm, then did a double take, "Are you smiling?"

"Um," _Yes. _"No," he muttered while poorly disguising the evidence.

"That tough guy comes and threatens you over the girl that should be with you, and your smiling?"

"Yeah," he laughed, "I guess I am," then he sighed. Life was so complicated sometimes.

"You are so strange, Remus Lupin," Lily chuckled while giving the Fat Lady the password to the dormitory, "Meat pies."

Once they were inside Remus realized how late it was and quickly took his bag from Lily's arms and headed up to bed. "Goodnight, Lily," he called from the stairs.

"Goodnight, Loverboy," she called back from her own staircase.

He smiled again and pulled the door to the boy's dormitory open. The snores of James and Sirius were already heavy in the air. He changed silently, slipped down under the covers, and closed his eyes before he realized he wasn't going to get to sleep any time soon. Because he had her smile playing on repeat inside his head.

The sunlight rudely shocked Remus awake. He tried to pull the covers back over his head, but a strong hand restrained his efforts.

"Time to get up, mate," he heard Sirius laugh, "You have classes to get to."

"What time is it?" Remus muttered while shielding his eyes from the sun. He barely remembered his struggle with sleep last night. He hadn't fallen asleep for a long time and when he did he dreamed of Braxton beating him up while Cecilia giggled. He had woken up in a cold sweat and then hadn't fallen back to sleep for another few hours. He felt like he had only been asleep for five minutes when James and Sirius yanked the warm blankets off him.

"It's going on 11:00. We have double potions at 12:00 and then Charms today. It's Monday, remember?" Sirius informed him.

"You usually wake _us_ up on Mondays," James replied.

"Ugh. I'm coming," Remus replied shoving himself out of the bed.

"Ok, we'll be down in the Common Room," Sirius said. "We sent Peter to bring you up some breakfast before they put lunch on, so you'll have something to eat. See you soon, Sleepy."

Ten minutes later Remus joined his friends and Lily in the Common Room. Apparently Lily had informed them all about Braxton's stand the night before.

"Bloody git," Sirius said angrily.

"I don't know what he's all high and mighty about," James added, "Gryffindor has beaten his Hufflepuff team every game for four years straight. And I hear he's barely passing Transfiguration, too."

"Exactly," Sirius continued, "And what's he doing with Lupin's girl anyways?"

"She's not mine, remember," Remus muttered, blushing, "But I don't think she hates me anymore."

"Wait," Peter questioned, "Is this the same girl that made Remus get stuck in the trick stair?"

"Oh, Peter," Lily sighed, rolling her eyes, "You are so oblivious."

Then four laughing and one confused friend left the Common Room with a sense of normality that they had all been missing.

That night, Remus was back in the library by himself again. He had given Lily and James another night off for "extra-curricular activities." Sirius and Jennille had sort-of broken up a couple days after the breakfast with Cecilia. Not that either one of them minded, seeing as Sirius had already moved on completely. He was spending the evening with a sixth year Gryffindor named Melanie Quackenbush.

As for himself, he had re-doubled his study efforts. They had received a colossal amount of potions homework that was due the day of the examination, so he decided to get it out of the way early so that he could help his friends when they finally got around to doing it. He was extremely happy tonight, even to the point of humming to himself.

The library was vacant except for Madame Pince and a few worried second years, but they were over on the other side of the restricted section. He, on the other hand, had chosen one of the few tables in the restricted section surrounded by wooden cabinets filled with books, which were locked away securely unless one had the key.

"I didn't know you could hum," a voice a few rows away said in a mocking voice.

"Cecilia?" He didn't want to admit how much his heart rate had just increased. He subconsciously ordered his books and ran a hair through his hair and down his crumpled robes. Nothing he could do about those, he'd spent too much time hunched over studying for his robes to look freshly pressed.

"Oh, I suppose you caught me then," she said sounding offended, but a huge smile was pasted across her face when she emerged from a few rows ahead of his table.

"Were you spying on me?" he said in what he hoped sounded like fake shock instead of the real thing, which is what it really was.

"Oh, no," she said rolling her eyes, "You aren't that interesting. I just needed to find some book on leveling charms that doesn't seem to be around here,"

"I've got it," he said pushing it towards the end of the table that she was standing by.

To his immense happiness she pulled out the chair across from his and sat down. He tried very hard not to let his knees hit hers. "Thanks," she muttered uninterested. Her eyes darted to the book, to his face, (which he pointedly tried to ignore, but failed miserably and probably ended up blushing instead) back to the book, and then to her hands in her lap.

"Look, Remus," she sighed, "What I really am doing here is that, well, I think I owe you an apology of sorts."

He laughed, "Oh no, we did this yesterday. You've got nothing to apologize for, it was just a very large misunderstanding on my part."

"No, I really wasn't thinking clearly either, I mean I kind of overreacted. And then, Braxton and his stupid outbursts. I'm sorry about that, you've no idea. Will you tell Lily too? He was being so stupid,"

"How is he doing now? Did he calm down or should I still be on the lookout?" he smiled, but underneath he really was worrying about the answer.

"I don't really know. I stopped talking to him after what he did to you guys in the library yesterday and I haven't even looked at him yet."

"Do you plan on doing that soon?"

"Looking at him? No, not really. Actually, not ever again now that you mention it."

"So you really didn't like him that much? I mean you two were dating right?" Remus asked, quite darkly he noted.

"Ha! Dating, as if! Oh really Remus, did you think I'd even look at a boy like that? He's just one of my friends. I admit he has some sort of thing for me, but I've never returned his, er, advances shall we say?"

_"Did you think I'd even look at a boy like that"? _

_I just may have a heart attack of happiness._

"Really? He made it seem like you were more than friends," He smiled, "Hey, do you mind if I never call you 'Ceece'?"

"Thank God, now I don't have to ban you from calling me that. It was such an annoying habit of his. And when he calls me 'his.' As if I'm property-"

"No, you're not," Remus muttered rather abruptly. She raised an eyebrow, he shuffled his stack of books embarrassedly.

"Thank you. You know, I really am sorry about all this. That had to have been the worst week of my life, I swear."

He smiled, "I know the feeling."

She nodded, "I'm glad we got that sorted out. Phew! Such a load off!"

He smiled, "So you forgive my stupidity then?"

"Only if you forgive mine."

"Do you even have to ask?" he looked searchingly into her eyes.

She giggled nervously and broke the gaze. He looked back down at his pile of unattended to studying. She must have read his glance because she gave him a "Well, I really do have to find some other books now. Do you mind if I borrow this one, then?"

"Oh, sure. I'm finished with it. Actually, I'm finished with all of these. Take anything you need and I'll put the rest back. It's getting kinda late." He stood up.

She leafed quickly through the rest of the pile, "Nope, I need some more about leveling charms and one about the history of beauty potions."

"Sorry, I don't think I've got those," he laughed, "but I think they are near the same section. At least by author's last name, I think." He had spent way too much time in this library lately not to know where everything was.

"Will you show me, then?" she asked, glancing up at him.

"Uh, yeah. The leveling ones are up by where you were, but the beauty potions are in this back row here," he motioned to the row that was at the head of his table. There were books above and below the wooden cases.

"Ok, I'll go grab the leveling ones I need and meet you back here," she said and skirted up a few rows.

_I really should get back now. I don't have time to sift through beauty potion books. I've already studied these._

He sighed.

_But she's talking to me. Thank God._

He gently moved a few books. In the restricted sections you never knew what you might run in to. Of course, the dangerous books were locked up in the wooden cabinets besides him, but with books about beauty potions you never knew what sorts of enchantments might end up in the pages. There had to be a reason they were restricted.

"I'm back!" Cecilia called, heading down the aisle towards him, "Did you find anything good?" She set her books on Leveling Charms down at the head of the row and tuned to face Remus.

"Um, honestly, no," he shrugged, "I found the section, but I don't really know what you needed."

"That's ok. It would have taken me all night just to find the section. Here, lets have a look," she replied as she bent down to look at the lower shelves.

_Stop staring._

He yanked his eyes away from her hair that was falling over her shoulder and focused instead on some books about warts and their uses. When he dared to look back at her she was craning her head up to read something on the upper shelves.

"Can I grab you something?" he asked.

"Yeah, if you wouldn't mind? I need that small red one on the top left?"

"Sure, no problem," he replied. Except there was a problem. He was on the right side of her, and getting the book on the left ment leaning around her. Which was tricky if you were trying to avoid all physical contact.

He took a step back over to her side of the shelf, and leaned up over her. He was doing so well until he actually reached his hand out. It brushed the back of her hair on the way up, and she moved instinctively at the touch. Which ment she turned towards him. Which ment her face was dangerously close to his.

_Breathe. Don't forget how to breathe._

His hand hung suspended in midair. He brought it down to her face. He really didn't mean to, but instinct took over and his rational brain turned off for once.

_Her eyes are so blue. So blue…_

But then her eyes closed and her face got closer. "Remus," she whispered. He could feel her breath on his lips.

"What?" he whispered back.

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" she giggled.

That did it. He pulled her face closer until their lips met. Little rockets went off in Remus' brain and his hands pulled her closer until he could hear her pulse. He wasn't a very experienced kisser, but somehow he really didn't think it mattered in this case, because Cecilia was kissing him back with just about as much vigor as he was.

He pushed her back into the wooden cases, and angled her face up to his. Her hands slid up into his hair. He was briefly aware of her giggling softly the whole time but he was very busy with the task at hand.

He trailed his mouth down her neck and up under her ear. She sighed and pushed herself up into chest. He inhaled sharply.

_Breathe. Don't forget how to breathe. Oh, what the hell. Forget breathing as long as she doesn't stop._

His whole body shook with anticipation. His hands found her waist and rubbed up and down her back. But he stopped abruptly. He took a step back and air rushed in to fill the space where her body was a second ago.

"Did you ever do this with Braxton?" he had to know.

Her answer came in the form of her hands pushing his chest into the shelf of books on the other side of the aisle. She grabbed his head in both hands and pulled his mouth to hers so fast that he didn't have barely any time to think before her lips were attacking his again. He gladly pushed back with his counterattack. She sighed into his lips, and he smiled.

"That's what I thought," he whispered.

"So do I get the job?" she giggled softly.

"What job?" he asked confused.

"You were in the market for the girlfriend the last time we spoke," she said tracing his check with her finger.

He laughed, "Well. The pay isn't very good, but if you don't take the job, I'll fire you."

"Good," she closed her eyes and moved her head back into his, "but right now, I want a raise."


End file.
